Hide
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie hides out at her boyfriend's place. What is she hiding from? Reno/Yuffie oneshot for koalababay.


Hide

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to koalababay so enjoy. Please R&R.

It was the kind of day where doing nothing was a prime incentive. So Reno decided to take a nap on his couch, reveling in the quiet. This peace was not to last however, as a loud knocking woke him from his nap. Getting up, Reno answered the door. Yuffie was on the other side and she hurried in.

"You've got to hide me Turkey!"

"From what?"

"Just hide me and I'll reward you later, promise!" Yuffie replied. She kissed him on the cheek then and ran into the closet. Reno just shook his head at her antics and sat back on the couch. What in the hell would she be so nervous about? Knowing Yuffie she could have accidentally resurrected Jenova or she could be worried over nothing. Reno decided he was better off not asking any questions and lay back down on the couch, trying to resume his nap.

Half an hour later a fist pounded onto the wooden door, making it rattle. So for the second time that day, Reno answered the door. The first thing Reno noticed about his visitor was the smell. It was horrible; some sanity reducing mixture of skunk, roadkill, and moldy food. Reno plugged his nose and looked at Tifa, wondering why she smelled so bad.

"Tifa, did you forget to put on your deodorant today or something?" Tifa glared at him then and Reno instantly zipped his lips shut.

"Where is Yuffie?" Tifa asked, her tone conveying a hint of what she would do to the materia thief when she found her.

"She's not here at the moment. Maybe you should check her apartment and take a shower," Reno said, whispering the last bit. Luckily Tifa didn't hear him.

"Fine, I'll go but if you see her let her know that she's going to pay for pulling something like this on me, get it?"

"Got it," Reno replied.

"Good." The smelly barmaid left then, causing some nearby flowers to wilt when she passed by.

Finally unplugging his nose, the Turk went to the hallway closet and opened the door. Yuffie had been listening through a crack, which explained why she was suddenly sprawled out on the floor once Reno opened the closet.

"I can't believe you did that to Tifa," Reno said.

"It was pretty hilarious though, right?" Reno just shook his head and Yuffie pouted. "C'mon, lighten up a little. It's just a harmless prank, in a few days we'll all be laughing about it."

"I hope so..." Reno remarked. After helping Yuffie to her feet, the ninja decided to find a better hiding place. But before she could find just the right spot, yet another knock came at the door. So Reno ended up shoving Yuffie under a pile of his not so clean clothes in his bedroom. She glared at him from the pile but he quickly covered her eyes with one of his T shirts.

Answering the door, Reno saw his bald partner. Former bald partner as Reno observed. Where Rude's normally shaved head shone out like a beacon of light, there was a large green afro. It was very curly and shifted whenever Rude moved his head. Reno tried to hold it in but his willpower failed him.

Rude stood in stoic silence as his partner laughed at his ridiculous appearance. Well his eyebrow did twitch just the tiniest bit but on the whole Rude was his normal quiet self. Once Reno was finished laughing, Rude started to come into the house when he was cut off by someone else barging in. It was Elena and Reno managed to control his laughter this time, even if the blond Turk was now sporting a ridiculous pink hairdo.

"Where's Yuffie, Reno? Don't think I don't know that you know that I know that you know she's here. And another thing- here Reno did what he had long done with Elena: he tuned her out. Once she was done yelling and stomping her feet, he smiled at her.

"She's not here Laney, sorry." But Elena didn't take him at his word, instead brushing past him and looking around. She opened the closet, his fridge and even went into his bedroom, Rude following after her. Elena wouldn't go near the mound of clothes in one corner of his bedroom though.

"Reno you really need to do your laundry more."

"Says the woman with the pink hair," Reno shot back. Elena grumbled in annoyance before heading out the front door. Rude left shortly after, but not before staring with a particular glare at his partner which Reno knew meant he didn't believe him. But the bald headed Turk didn't press the issue and when both were out of his sight Reno heaved a thankful sigh.

Yuffie was sure she was going to die from lack of air. But when it seemed like all hope was lost Reno pulled her out and the ninja could breathe once more. Her boyfriend was staring at her with a look of pity.

"How did you manage to dye Laney's hair pink?" Yuffie grinned at him.

"Trade secret Re, but it was hysterical, wasn't it?"

"A little bit, but what are you going to do when they find you?"

"Blame it on you of course, now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

An hour later Yuffie emerged from Reno's bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She was fresh as a daisy, pulled some wicked pranks, and would be spending the evening with her boyfriend, which made for the perfect day, in her opinion.

Reno was on the couch and when he saw her he smiled and patted the cushion next to him. Yuffie pranced over and plopped down beside her boyfriend. A loud noise coming from the vicinity of Yuffie's bottom escaped into the air and her face turned beet red.

"Yuffie, you didn't eat any Mexican food today, did you?" Reno asked, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"That wasn't me, I swear!"

"She who denied it, supplied it," Reno retorted. Yuffie buried her face in Reno's chest. This had to be the most embarrassing night with her boyfriend, next to that time she had that really bad case of halitosis.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'll be right back, okay?" Yuffie said. Reno nodded and when she was out of the room, he pulled out the whoopee cushion from it's hiding place.

Now Reno loved Yuffie, everything about her in fact but he absolutely adored the way her face looked when she was embarrassed.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Reno said to himself with a snicker.


End file.
